


It's all in the Technique

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is all sloppy enthusiasm and lots of tongue and brashness. Draco is all finesse and honed skill, precise in every one of his ministrations. Their techniques may differ, but they do get the job done so spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in the Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any mistakes, this is unbeta'd.

As soon as they were in the door hands were pushing Harry back against the door, and his head swims for a moment with the buzz from the wine he’d had while they were out for dinner. Draco was all over him a moment later, pressing their bodies flush together and claiming Harry’s mouth in a heated kiss. Harry runs his arms up Draco’s back and pulls their hips together. They stay like that with Harry grinding their hips slowly together for a few minutes.

 

Harry blindly walks Draco backwards while Draco sucks on his bottom lip distractingly. When they reach the couch Harry pulls away with a smirk and pushes Draco back onto the couch before he sinks to his knees and settles himself between Draco’s own as they spread to allow him access automatically. Harry looks up and Draco is leering at him hungrily. Harry leans forward, running his fingers along the outside of Draco’s legs, hooking his hands behind Draco’s knees and he tugs him forward firmly so that Draco is slouching back against the cushions.

 

Harry flicks his wand and Draco’s clothes disappear. He pauses for a moment to smirk at the memory of the first time he’d tried it on Draco. He thought Draco would have a coronary and he’d choked out that that was his brand new suit and so help him if Harry’d gone and fucking banished it he’d have hell to pay. Harry had laughed his arse off and showed Draco that the spell sends clothes to the wardrobe.

 

He comes back to the present as Draco shifts further down and his legs spread wider, putting himself on full display for Harry. His prick bobs proudly and he looks at Harry through his lashes.

 

“Well? Make yourself useful while you’re down there, there’s a good boy,” Draco drawls with another leer.

 

Harry glances up at Draco briefly with his mouth quirking into a half grin before he’s diving in, so to speak, and he lives for the gasp of surprise that escapes Draco every time he swallows him whole without preamble.

 

“Oh-oh,” Draco sighs above him. Harry grins around his prick and slowly sucks his way back to the tip before swallowing Draco down again. He can see Draco’s hand twitching towards him before dropping again in his peripheral vision. Harry bets Draco’s biting his lip to keep quiet for as long as he can, but it never takes long for Harry to make him fall apart.

 

Harry is all sloppy enthusiasm and lots of tongue movements and brashness in his blowjobs. He takes Draco in all the way to the back of his throat, swallowing more and sucking his cock like he's a dying man whose oxygen is the trembling legs and small, desperate noises Draco makes.

 

“Sweet – Merlin - fucking hell – Harry!” Draco cries out and victory zings through Harry. It’s not a competition, but he does love to see just how fast he can get Draco to cry out. He loves this because this is how Draco comes undone. Harry works his mouth, making sloppy noises as he wraps his tongue around Draco’s cock, lapping at it and tracing all of the veins and dips and smooth parts that he’s enjoyed learning by heart with his tongue.

 

Draco makes a keening sound again, and Harry runs his hands over Draco’s thighs, squeezing his hips, and sliding his fingers through the light patch of hair that runs from his navel to his cock and touching every inch of skin he can reach. Harry’s head bobs up and down in a quick rhythm as he rubs a lazy circle over Draco’s stomach and sides. Draco’s head drops back and his hips jerk towards Harry.

 

“God, yes, yes, Potter, like that,” Draco babbles and Harry can feel the corners of his eyes crinkling with his smile. Draco reserves calling him Potter for moments like these.

 

He teases Draco’s balls for short periods at a time, his mind trailing off from where his fingers are teasing to concentrate on swirling his tongue around the head of Draco’s cock and lapping at the foreskin. His hands slide around Draco’s hips to squeeze his arse firmly, encouraging him without words to thrust into Harry’s mouth. Draco’s hips press up and his hands grip firmly in Harry’s hair as he uses his grip to guide Harry’s mouth slowly up and down and Harry loves it when he fucks his face like this. He moans around Draco’s cock and Draco answers with a groan of his own.

 

Harry doesn't spend too much time teasing. He pulls out all of the stops that Draco likes to bring him off quickly and spectacularly.  He squeezes Draco’s hips and tugs to make him thrust faster into Harry’s mouth while he works his tongue, dragging it along Draco’s cock. He glances up and warmth pools low in his stomach, he loves the sight of Draco with one arm flung over his eyes and his lips parting on a silent cry of ecstasy.

 

“’m close, Harry,” Draco says breathlessly. It doesn’t take much longer, as Harry flicks and curls his tongue sloppily around the head of Draco’s prick, dipping it in the ridges and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue briefly. He doesn't pull back when Draco comes. He takes him further into his mouth, nuzzling his nose into the curls as he swallows, his throat working quickly. Draco groans out appreciatively. His hands alternate between squeezing and caressing Draco's thighs until Draco goes boneless and limp, his chest heaving and a dazed smile curling his lips. Harry grins up at him and slowly crawls back up until he’s curling himself against Draco on the couch.

 

“Thanks ever so, Harry,” Draco murmurs, his eyes still closed and smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. Harry leans forward and presses his lips to Draco’s and they kiss languidly.

 

“Do I get a reward for being a good boy?” Harry quips as they pull apart. Draco smirks at him and raises an eyebrow archly. Harry reaches forward and runs his fingers through Draco’s hair and massages the back of his neck. Draco sighs contentedly and shifts so Harry can have better access.

“Well, I suppose,” Draco says and Harry cuffs the back of his neck playfully. Draco rolls his eyes and grins at Harry. He turns towards Harry and pushes him back against the arm of the couch so that Harry is sprawled out before him. Draco leans down to kiss him again and he cups Harry’s face, tracing his jaw line.

 

He prefers to make Draco come undone with the overwhelming pleasure, but Draco... Draco teases and draws it out. Harry settles himself back against the couch as Draco kisses his way down to Harry’s neck.

 

**\- - - ooo - - -**

 

Draco moves from Harry’s ear to the sensitive juncture of his neck and shoulder, grazing his teeth along the skin and soothing it with his tongue. Harry circles his arms around Draco loosely, tangling his fingers into Draco’s hair and shifting to allow him more access to his neck.

 

Draco pauses to turn around to pick up Harry’s wand from the coffee table and returns with an impatient flick to banish Harry’s suit to the wardrobe. He puts Harry’s wand away and resumes biting and sucking at Harry’s neck to the tune of Harry’s soft groans of appreciation.

He takes his time, worshipping Harry’s collar bone and nibbling at it affectionately before trailing kisses and nips down to his nipples and worshipping them as well before moving on tantalizingly slow to dip his tongue and then his nose into Harry’s navel. From there he presses a trail of kisses to Harry’s hipbone, teasing the skin with his fingers as his lips curl into a Cheshire cat grin as Harry shifts himself, pressing his hips towards him in a silent plea. Draco presses his nose into the mess of coarse, dark curls above Harry’s cock and moves to press more kisses and playful love bites to the inside of one thigh, and then the other, with his fingers slowly stroking the inside of Harry’s knee. He teases everywhere around Harry’s cock before he pays any attention to it.

 

“Draco, please,” Harry says and arches up to follow Draco’s lips as he pulls back, running his finger tips across Harry’s balls. Draco leans down and takes Harry’s balls into his mouth, his tongue massaging them and sucking at the skin as he pulls away from them. He nibbles and sucks at Harry’s inner thigh again, leaving a trail of love bite marks. His fingers rub against the skin behind Harry’s balls, but not enough to provide Harry any release of the tension building. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him, watching him intently.

 

He leans forward again and captures the head in his mouth, and his fingers circle loosely around the base. Harry groans above him and he can hear a dull thud when Harry drops his head back against the arm of the couch. He teases the slit with his tongue and pulls back every time Harry tries to get Draco to give him more.

 

Then, finally, as Harry is shaking with needing him he begins.

 

Draco is all finesse and honed skill, precise in every one of his ministrations. He has calculated exactly three ways to make Harry come undone in a loud mess.

 

The first way is when it's quick and dirty, and usually somewhere public like Harry's office at the Auror department when Draco stops by with lunch - one time he was even crouching beneath Harry's desk and Weasley had walked in and been none the wiser, despite Draco's wicked tongue working Harry expertly until he couldn't hold out any longer and he was shooting down Draco's throat with a strangled sigh that trailed off with a surprised yelp as Draco fondled his balls and whispered a wandless spell that extended the feel of Harry's orgasm.

 

Harry told him later that Weasley had looked up and Harry had gestured vaguely to the case files on his desk and muttered "y'know, case" and he'd trailed off weakly still coming down from his orgasm and Weasley had nodded and stolen half of his sandwich, none the wiser.

 

Draco was holding onto that bit of knowledge to cash in on when it became useful for him.

 

The second way is when he can get Harry so riled up before he even touches him, while he whispers filthy things in his ear and slaps Harry's hands away when he desperately wants to touch himself if Draco wasn't going to. Draco likes to  draw this verbal teasing out for as long as he can until Harry is practically vibrating with want, and then Draco is usually tackled by Harry and they have a fantastic tumble while he undoes the tightly wound ball of need that Harry becomes and they fall apart together.

 

But this was a time for the third way.

 

The third way, and his favorite, is with lots of teasing, his tongue playfully nudging inside the foreskin while his fingers alternate between tantalizing circles and firm, massaging squeezes of Harry's balls that hang heavy in his hands. He presses his tongue back into the foreskin and is satisfied with the catch in Harry’s breath.

 

His hands switch to gripping Harry firmly in his hand and pulling him off while he sucks on the head, swirling his tongue and teasing the slit. When Harry starts to press up into his hand eagerly he pulls back and lives for the soft keening protest and the way his hips follow Draco's retreating mouth.

 

Draco rewards him by swallowing him until his nose tickles from the dark mass of curls and he flicks and presses his tongue along the sensitive underside while his fingers travel from Harry balls, tracing the skin behind them and trailing further and further back until he's circling the puckered skin and with a non-verbal spell he presses one finger in achingly slow to the sounds of Harry's content sigh above him. The corner of Draco's lips quirk up and he inhales deeply before swallowing Harry further, swirling his tongue back and forth while his finger strokes inside Harry with just enough light pressure to drive Harry crazy.

 

“Ah – fu – yeah, that’s good,” Harry says as he moves back against Draco’s finger and forward again into his mouth.

 

He pulls back with a long, firm sucking before swallowing him again just as slowly. He works into a slow rhythm, his free hand drawing lazy circles on Harry's hip until Harry is shallowly thrusting up into Draco's mouth and then back against his hand, eager for more. Draco gives in and let's Harry have what he wants with a squeeze to his hip to signal him.

 

When Harry thrusts eagerly into his mouth Draco lets his back teeth scrape ever so slightly on every fourth thrust, quickly soothing Harry with his tongue and Harry makes the most tantalizingly delicious noises as he tilts his head back and runs his fingers through Draco's hair before cupping the back of Draco's head.

 

“Yes, shit, yes,” Harry sighs.

 

As he senses Harry getting close, and desperate for his imminent orgasm, Draco pulls back again and spends a few moments pulling Harry off with his hand while his finger still moves and presses inside of him. Draco's lips curve into a possessive grin as he watches the shivers that run through Harry as he reaches out for Draco while thrusting into his hand.

 

Without preamble Draco pulls his hand away, and a desperate sound escapes Harry only to get cut off in a strangled sigh as Draco's lips encircle him once again.

 

This continues on, with Draco alternating his teasing methods of bringing Harry close only to tease him and pull him back from the edge.

 

“Christ, Draco, please, you tortuous bastard!” Harry whines desperately. Draco hushes him as he fondles Harry’s balls. Harry drops his head back against the arm of the couch again and groans.

 

And now that he has Harry teetering on the edge he works him with firm expert sucks, his fingers circling the base and his thumb gently massaging the underside in a circle in the way that brings Harry so close. Harry inhales sharply and exhales with another content sigh. He adds another finger and presses in to stroke that spot inside that makes Harry's back bow and a low moan escapes Draco, vibrating and surrounding Harry as he fucks him with his fingers.

 

Harry reaches down and massages the back of Draco's neck and shoulders and Draco moans again in appreciation, leaning in to Harry's touch. Even as Draco's bringing him off spectacularly, Harry still likes to make sure Draco is comfortable and feeling good.

 

Draco doubles his efforts after pulling back long to enjoy the brief massage, and he strokes the bundle of nerves inside Harry relentlessly while his tongue teases and his thumb massages. Harry’s legs quiver and wrap around Draco tightly.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck – Merlin - yes,” Harry trails off in a hiss. Draco knows he's close by the shallow panting, and he presses his thumb firmer as he continues the massaging circle and he sucks hard at Harry's head and strokes the spot inside of him expertly and he can sense Harry's about to come by the way he tenses and his balls seize up before Harry can choke out a strangled "I'm - fuck - I'm gonna -", and Draco pulls back to swirl his tongue around the head as Harry bows off the couch and cries out another expletive as his release shoots into Draco’s mouth.

 

He collects it on his tongue while savoring the loud cries Harry is making. He continues, his tongue swirling and presses Harry's release around in his mouth until Harry twitches and makes a small sound of discomfort and over sensitivity. Draco pulls back and looks up at him slowly, watching Harry come down with a goofy grin on his face.

 

When Harry comes back to himself he leans up on a propped elbow to look down at Draco he reaches out to caress Draco's jaw line, massaging the side of his neck. Draco smiles up at him fondly and leans into the touch, appreciating the massage before his eyes flash deviously.

 

He leans his head back slightly so that he has to look at Harry through half lidded eyes and opens his mouth, moving the pearlescent fluid around on his tongue. Harry's eyes stare unblinkingly at his mouth and his hand moves slowly from his neck, his thumb trailing slowly along Draco's cheek, before he traces it along Draco's lower lip and dips in his mouth, where Draco swirls his tongue around Harry's thumb and reenacts the blowjob he just gave Harry, with his come still on his tongue.

 

He watches Harry possessively as he finally swallows it down and Harry's eyes close slowly and a low groan rumbles out of him "God, that's so hot, Draco".

 

Then Harry is pulling Draco up and into his lap with his legs straddling him. Harry looks at him with wonder in his eyes as his fingers slowly skate up Draco's arms and wrap around him tightly and he pulls him in for a deep kiss, and Draco shivers excitedly, knowing they can both taste Harry on their tongues.

 

"Mine," Harry whispers against his lips and Draco nods, his head resting against Harry's forehead and a stupid smile on his lips.

 

"Yours," he agrees. "Mine," he whispers back a heartbeat later against Harry's ear, nuzzling his nose against Harry's neck and Harry nods back without hesitation, squeezing his arms around him tighter and holding Draco close. He turns his head and nibbles affectionately at the sensitive patch of skin below Draco's ear.

 

"Yours. All yours," he says reverently and that stupid smile is back on Draco's face and he presses his face closer into Harry's neck and sighs contentedly.

 

They sit there, fingers idly stroking each other, and then Harry shifts and looks at Draco with a bright smile that Draco returns easily.

 

“Happy Anniversary,” Harry says. Draco leans forward to press a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“Happy Anniversary,” he replies against Harry’s lips. Harry catches his hand and fingers his wedding band. “Love you,” he adds. Harry’s smile is even brighter as he leans against him and murmurs his love against Draco’s neck with an affectionate nip of his teeth.


End file.
